Love after the Death
by Gummybear.Michaelis
Summary: Myrnin is in love and he'll do whatever he can to make it prevail. Rated M for future chapters just to be safe.  Please read, i suck at summaries. OC appear in here and Myrnin may be written...weird. :P
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, so this is my first fic ever so please be gentle with me...nah! Im kidding about the gentle part! Tell me what you think about it,just like you think about it!, doesn't matter how awful it is...Perhaps this is bullcrap for some but still... Please review and favorite if you wanna. :3_

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

"No, help them, please." She begged.

"I can't do that, it is too late now child." The man said, looking at the little girl with sad eyes.

"But you can't just leave them. Wait! Don't go!"

"I am sorry child, I really am, but I cannot do anything anymore."

Myrnin snapped out of daze thanks to a slight tap on his shoulder. Claire was standing in front of him, looking at him with a worried expression plastered on her face. He tried to smile but he failed at the attempt, Claire frowned. He could hear Claire talking to him, but he could not make out the words. His mind was elsewhere, on that day to be exact. On the day when he met the little girl that had stolen his heart being a simple six year old. He knew it was wrong, that is why he left her, but he did so in the wrong moment. He had left the girl right there, unprotected, broken and so very sick, just when both of her parents had died. He had left her alone. Guilt washed over him and he couldn't help the tears that were now falling from his face. He groaned and placed his head on his hands.

"Myrnin! Oh, don't cry it is okay." Claire said flustered.

He didn't answer, he just kept quiet and sobbing miserably as the guilt got the best of him. That had happened twenty years ago, he somehow felt responsible for what he did. The worst of all was that he didn't know whether she was alive or not, thing that he dwelled upon very often. He was aching to know something about her and it was painful wanting to. What if she hated him for what he'd done? No, he didn't want that, but he knew that it was a big possibility. A couple of minutes passed and he dried his eyes with the back of his hand, waiting for the depression that always came after the panic. Myrnin looked up, only to see Claire looking more worried than he'd ever seen her. He giggled, but it sounded way too flat and way too fake. Once again, Claire frowned deeply. She sat beside him and took his hand shyly. Myrnin looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. Claire's eyes widened, she couldn't believe the emptiness that were on his eyes.

"Myrnin," Claire sighed. "I know you're in pain and I'm fine if you don't want to tell me but I want you know that everything is going to be okay. You can always count on me."

He stared at her then shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it and he doubted things would be okay. It wouldn't until he knew that his girl wasn't mad at him...or dead. He flinched at the thought. He felt Claire getting up from the couch sighing. Thankfully the girl had given up on pressing information out of him, all he wanted to do now was being alone and sulk in his dark lair until he's too tired to sulk again until the next day. That was always the plan. When his assistant left, he was all alone, well at least he thought he was. Someone cleared its throat to get his attention. When he looked up he saw his trustworthy friend, Amelie. She smiled kindly at Myrnin while walking towards him. She sat in the same spot Claire had, but she did not took his hand, thing he was grateful for. He didn't want Amelie to pity him or anything as such; he just needed to talk to her. She was kind of his confident, she always had. They both locked eyes and Amelie touched his shoulder slightly.

"Oh Myrnin, do not dwell upon that so much, you're only hurting yourself." Amelie said.

"I cannot help it. The memories just come to me to haunt me down. It is painful Amelie, so very painful…" replied Myrnin with a broken voice.

The ice queen looked at him with soft eyes for a while, her brain working a mile per hour. Slowly, a small smile crept over her features, making her look achingly beautiful. She grabbed his hand and suddenly they were both on their feet, facing each other. She had the expression of an overexcited child when having a pony ride for the first time.

"Myrnin, I will help you with this." Amelie smiled. "I will have every vampire search for the girl and I'll let you know if she hates you, which I highly doubt, or not."

It took Myrnin a couple of minutes to process what Amelie was saying, but when the words clicked into place, his heart started beating a little bit faster. A nervous little smile was playing on the corners of his lips as he thought about the endless possibilities. Amelie nodded when she saw his expression, obviously pleased to see some kind of reaction from him. She sighed in satisfaction then she dusted some imaginary dust from her white dress and smiled once again.

"Well then, we should get going. All vampires that are not in Morganville should be in the search of Miss Margaret Russell."

"Yes, we shall." Replied Myrnin with a hopeful smirk.

Myrnin opened the portal that led toward Amelie's fortress, stepping into the all familiar black hole that got you where you wanted within minutes. They appeared in Amelie's study, all big and Victorian aged. It was quite an impressive view to behold but he couldn't even control the excitement that was rushing through his body. Amelie sat on her desk and a small phone appeared in her hand out of thin air. She dialed some number, unknown to Myrnin, and placed the phone to her ear, smiling. A couple of long seconds passed when the ice queen said in a rather happy tone that didn't quite matched her personality:

"Yes, hello, it is Amelie. I'll need everybody's help, if it is not much to ask from you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Amelie, it has been more than two weeks and no one had bought information to us from her."

"Oh dear Myrnin, you worry too much. I don't understand why, though. You should simply be a good little vampire and wait patiently, would you now?"

Myrnin grunted and slumped back on his seat, the room looking very big suddenly. He hated waiting, especially for something important like this. He waited for a little while, waiting to see if someone dropped a call concerning Margaret, the girl who stole his heart. Minutes passed and Myrnin's patience was blowing off the roof, he was exasperated and worried. He needed to know something, and now. It was making him crazy the waiting and all of the tension.

Amelie sat beside him, looking at him curiously. She was intrigued by the fact that Myrnin had fallen in love with a plain human…with food. For her that was the most interesting thing ever, not that Myrnin was the first case, but the first case of someone so close to her. Amelie remembered the girl all too clearly, after all she was under _her_ Protection by that time. She still pictured Margaret as a six year old, so for her it was quite amusing imagining Myrnin with a six year old. The girl used to have her long, curly, black hair in ponytails, she always wore a smile (which showed the dimples that Myrnin so loved) and she was very sophisticated for being a little girl. Oh very smart and lovely too, but the girl suffered from a mental disease. It was one that got her in a frantic mode, she didn't remember anything or anyone and she transformed into a complete different person; at least mentally. The only person that could calm her down was my crazy friend, Myrnin. He'd always had a connection with the child, since the first time, an instant click. After all, crazy and crazy understand each other better...

Very suddenly, Myrnin slammed his hand on the coffee table, making Amelie jump. His eyes were furious and he was beyond upset. Amelie sat there, staring at him in shock as he paced the room back and forth. A phone ringing bought him back to his five senses. He grabbed it and tossed it to Amelie, which grabbed it midair, and answered it. She spoke quickly and low, so low that not even Myrnin's vampire ears could reach. Within a minute she was done talking on the phone and looking at Myrnin with a stunned expression. The ice queen recovered and smiled a little at the other vampire.

"Who was it? Was it someone with information?" Myrnin asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, it was indeed someone with information." Amelie answered. "Myrnin, there are good news and bad news, which do you prefer?"

"What?" Myrnin's tone was dead serious. "Bad news."

"Very well, Myrnin." Amelie breathed. "By what our sources have researched, Margaret's disease has gotten worse with the passing of time, she gets the panic attacks more often now, which is crumpling down her confidence and sanity…"

The male was frozen by the news, he knew about the disease, but he was not expecting it to be this worse by now, it made him worry more than before. He wondered how she was able to live all alone for all of these years…He stared at Amelie with widened eyes and he nodded numbly, telling her to proceed with the good news.

"Good news. When one of our sources asked her about you, she perked up and started asking about you, such as where you lived, if you were okay and so on. She was so persistent that she is coming here, to Morganville, to see you. Our source told me that she is planning on moving to live here…"

Once again he was frozen, but this time he was more shocked and pleased. Margaret was alive, she wanted to know about him and she was coming to Morganville who knew in how many hours… His heart quickened as he imagined her. His body reacted in so many embarrassing ways that his face suddenly became all hot, so did his body. Looking down at his hands he said: "When does she come?" Myrnin could feel Amelie smiling widely at his reaction from both, his and his body.

"In two hours." Amelie said simply, crossing her arms across her chest, smiling smugly.

He looked up at the ice queen, she only nodded. His heart and stomach did a cartwheel inside of him in anticipation. He looked down at himself and saw how filthy he was, he looked at Amelie, who smiled wider and nodded towards the door on her left. Myrnin's back was turned on Amelie when he heard her say: "Go and be presentable for your woman, my fool." The male smirked and entered the bathroom.

Myrnin stood under the running water the looking down at his feet embarrassment. He couldn't believe that his body was reacting in such ways due to that piece of good news. The problem now was to get certain part of his body, down, that was too excited to go down by itself. He eyed the problem with a critical eye and thought of how long it has been since he'd gotten one of those. _Perhaps more than a millennia?_ Sighing, Myrnin took the problem on his hand and started to work on it. The man moaned rather quietly and he worked quickly on it, trying to get over with it as fast as he could. Hopefully Amelie wouldn't hear anything and even if she did Myrnin didn't care at all. With one last moan he released his seeds. Still grasping the problem, he gasped little breaths in, calming himself down. He washed once again and passed his hand through the black locks that stuck on his beautiful face. He guessed that he'd been in the shower for a while now and he decided to stay in for a little while. There was a slight, almost shy, knock on the door. Myrnin sighed.

"Myrnin? Myrnin come out, there is someone looking for you." Amelie announced.

"I'll be out right now."

"Good." Said the vampire queen with a smiling tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you liked it. The next chapter and the following are personally my favorites and I am hoping that you'd like it too. n_n Anyways it was so fun writting this and I imagined everything in my messed up little head... Anyways feel free to review. Arigatou~! ^.^ Oh I don't own Morganville Vampires, Rachael Caine does! :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**All Hail the crazy awesomeness of Myrnin! So yeah, I hope you like and all. Rachael Caine owns Morganville Vampires. Please review and tell me what you think. n_n **

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

When the vampire got out, he saw Amelie talking to a black haired person. Unfortunately, that person's back was turned on him, so he couldn't see if it was a male or a female. Amelie had a smile plastered on her face, which widened, when she saw the damp vampire standing by the bathroom's doorway. She glanced at the black haired person then back at him, her smile widening even more. Amelie looked at him up and down, nodding in a satisfactory manner. Myrnin rolled his eyes at her.

"Ah, Myrnin, I'm glad you're here!" exclaimed Amelie.

The black haired person stiffened. "Yes, I am here. I apologize for taking so long."

"Do not worry about that now. Come." Amelie ordered waving her hand, her eyes never leaving the person in front of her.

Myrnin walked up to Amelie, stopping a few feet away from the black haired person sitting on the chair that he was sitting on a moment ago. Whoever was sitting on that chair caught Myrnin's attention. He slowly moved towards Amelie, trying to get a better look on that mysterious person's face. His eyes were glued to that person and the vampire could tell that he or she knew that he was staring. It was rude, but he couldn't help it. Something in his gut told Myrnin that he knew this person, so it made him curious. The person turned around, only to jump out of the chair to look at the vampire, deadpanned. It was a girl, Myrnin thought. She had her hair cut short on the back and her bangs long, her skin was whiter than any normal human, her eyes were honey brown and the smile that crept on her face was…dimpled. His eyes widened at the realization. It was Margaret!

Before he knew it, the girl was jumping on him, which made them both fall to the floor. He caught her, shocked, as Margaret kissed him tenderly. She kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin…well all of his face. The man blushed and the problem stood up, once again. Margaret held his face with both hands as she looked at him with her intense yet expressive eyes. Honey brown melted into a sea of tears, which fell from her eyes freely.

"You bastard! Don't you ever leave me again, you hear me?" Sobs. "I thought you were…mad at me…"

"No, no, no. I won't leave you again, I swear. And how could I be mad at you when all you have done is brought me happiness since I have met you, huh?" Myrnin said, hugging Margaret tightly.

Margaret rubbed her face on his chest, breathing in the scent of the man she's missed for twenty years in a row. She felt complete now and safe. She didn't care if she had one of her useless panic attacks now, because she knew that Myrnin, her Myrnin, would be there to help her. He'd always stay by her side. The vampire placed his hand underneath her chin and tilted it up, making the girl look up. He smiled and kissed her cheek gently. He got up from the floor, still holding her to his chest, while he looked at Amelie with a grateful expression on his face.

"Thank you Amelie, thank you for bringing her back to me and for getting me out of my own foolishness."

Amelie nodded and smiled, waving them off in a very polite way. The vampire opened up a portal that led to his lair and they both stepped through it, holding each other tightly. They got to the lair and Myrnin shot an apologetic look at Margaret. His place was a mess! She looked around the place and smirked at the owner. She gave it a wicked thumb up and went to sit on the couch. Myrnin just stared at her. She was way more beautiful than he'd imagined. Not only her face was beautiful, her body also. He noticed that she had grown a lot, physically he meant. She has good hips, nice curves, an attractive ass, beautiful legs and a very generous amount of breasts. He eyed her critically, thing she noticed almost instantly. Smirking she said: "What are you staring at?" The vampire smiled and playfully licked his lips, which made Margaret, laugh loudly.

"Well," he said. "I am simply admiring that fine body of yours, my lady."

She blushed deeply. Myrnin grinned widely, and then he walked toward another door, leaving Margaret alone in the living room. She pouted. Tiptoeing, she made her way toward the room Myrnin got in, only to stop when inside. She looked around in awe. The room was full of books. Books slightly messed up on the corners, books on the night table, books in the corner of the bed, books everywhere! Fascinated as she was, she didn't notice a very shirtless Myrnin staring at her curiously. The girl stopped on cold to pick up a book she knew the vampire had shown her when she was a little book worm. Margaret sat on the bed and started reading the book eagerly, forgetting that she was in the room of her Myrnin. He sat across the bed, watching her intently. _She remembers,_ the vampire smiled to himself. Somehow he had expected for her to have no memories of her childhood or of him, but he was glad to know that she indeed had those memories within her and held them deeply. Myrnin sat beside her and smiled at Margaret with knowing eyes. The vampire took the book out of her hands, only to hug her tightly to his chest. She breathed his scent in, grateful to have him close to her once more. He buried his face on her hair, kissing and breathing her in.

They stayed like that for almost half an hour, but Myrnin backed up to look at her. He looked embarrassed, as if they'd just finished having sex or ended up making up. Margaret giggled at the flustered expression on his face, she'd never ever seen him so flustered, which was very funny and entretaining. The man quickly came up with an excuse for going away, at least for a moment.

"You must be hungry, I shall bring you something." Myrnin babbled as he quickly left the room, leaving the girl alone on his bed.

Margaret waited for a while, perhaps more than twenty minutes? Yes, that or so. As she waited, she could feel her hands start to shake dramatically, her thoughts got blurry and she had a sudden urge to hit something hard. Before knowing so, she was on her feet, trashing the room. She threw lamps, books, scientific utensils, everything she could find. As soon as Myrnin hear the crash, he knew what was happening in an instant. In less than a second he was behind her, holding her tightly, trying to calm her down with a soothing tone. _This is way more difficult than I remembered_, Myrnin thought to himself bitterly. He turned the crazed girl around, which slapped and kicked his face with such a force that left the vampire momentarily dazed. The scientist summoned Ada; his living computer which once was a human transformed into a vampire, and told her to bring Theo Goldman to his lair. The computer nodded then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. He threw the girl to the bed and he slammed on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed sheets, preventing her from hitting him. She kept struggling, thing that made Myrnin sad and worried.

"Let go you traitor! You do not have the right to touch me; you don't have the right to look at me when you didn't even helped them back then! Get off me you monster!" she yelled.

"No, I will not let you go until you are completely calmed down." The vampire said calmly, when in truth he was hurt by her true words.

"Myrnin? I said it, didn't I? Please tell me I didn't hurt you…"

The man stared at the girl as she started to sob miserably. The pain in her voice was very noticeable, he let go of her hands, which immediately covered her face. Theo Goldman entered the room a few minutes later. Theo Goldman was a vampire, a very capable man and doctor. He looked at the girl and back at Myrnin, who nodded. Theo got out a shot, full of the medicine he'd given Myrnin himself. He quickly went to the crying girl and got a hold of her arm. As soon as the shot pierced her vein, she stopped shaking and kicking and even crying. Her hands slowly uncovered her face and she stared at the two vampires with sleepy eyes. Slowly, her eyes closed. Theo looked at Myrnin with a worried expression then he nodded towards the living room and Myrnin followed robotically. Theo slumped down on the couch with a worried expression looming over his features like odd looking shadows. Myrnin tapped his foot nervously.

"Myrnin," Theo said, looking at him dead serious, "You saw how fast the serum took effect on her, did you? You know what that means, to take effect so very quickly, like it did with her I mean?"

Myrnin asked anxiously, pacing between Theo and the doorway. "What does that mean?"

* * *

><p>Myrnin backed away, stumbled with a pile of books then fell on the floor with a quiet thud. Theo looked sad as he walked over to the fallen vampire. The other male looked at him with tears on his eyes, he nodded his head and the tears began to fall from them. Dr. Theo squeezed his shoulder soothingly one last time then went through the portal, which closed shut behind him quickly enough. Before he left, he threw one last gaze at Myrnin then said in a low, sad voice: "I am so very sorry, old man." After the doctor left, amd the only thing that accompanied him was the great pain on his chest, which was leaving him breathless and completely hopeless…<p>

Empty.


	4. Chapter 4

_Evil me: Hahaha..the next chapter...*rubs hands together* Yes. It is a madster piece~! *wicked grin* _

_Fancy me: Oh please darling, cut it up with the crap...anyways, I really really really appreaciate it if you-_

_Evil me: Hahah, shut the fuck up idiot! No one would ever read this, so put a sock in it! _

_Fancy me: ...How can i put a sock in it...?_

_Evil me: ...Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachael Caine does! Tee he hee._

_Plwesh Rewiew! x3 _

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Myrnin sat on the bed, right beside her, stroking her pale skin gently. He couldn't believe that the girl, who'd stolen his dead heart, was going to be no more in a year, perhaps less than a year! He tried to think of a solution, but right now, his brain didn't seem to be functioning, thing he understood all too clearly. It seemed to be covered by a fog of numbness, not letting those horrid thoughts run through his mind and cause some damage. In that same instant he heard footsteps going down the stairs, then a voice calling out to him nervously. He turned his head slightly, only to notice that Claire, his trustworthy assistant, had come. He took a shaky breath, hoping to sound normal then said: "In here, little Claire." He cursed to himself, knowing that his voice probably sounded hoarse and completely wrong. Claire mad her way to the man's room and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Margaret lying on his bed. He shook my head, telling her that it is not what she thought it was, which she understood and calmed down immediately. For a while the only thing to be heard was our breathing, slow and steady.

"Is she okay, Myrnin?" Claire asked nervously after a while.

The man nodded stiffly, then said through gritted teeth, "She's just very...delicate."

"Oh." Replied the girl in a small voice. By the tone of her voice, Myrnin knew that she was dying to ask questions, but for some reason she was biting her tongue, keeping the questions to herself.

"She's…Margaret Russell." The vampire said quietly. "She is my _friend_."

Claire looked at him weirdly then she smiled. She couldn't believe that Myrnin, of all persons, was playing the _'she's a friend'_ game. It was clearly in tone that she was more than a friend; at least she was for him. The girl giggled a little, and her boss looked at her in curiosity. To keep from laughing she had to bite her tongue, hard.

"Right, a friend. Myrnin it is obvious that you love her, very noticeable in your tone and all." Claire said, crossing her arms, her eyes never leaving his face.

Myrnin got red and he turned to face Claire. "S-Shut it, girl. You don't know what are you speaking of anymore." He laughed nervously.

"Oh do I not? I believe I do and the only person crazy here is you, Myrnin dear." Once again she smiles. Myrnin smiled back at her, feeling a little bit better.

Both, Claire and Myrnin talked for hours, for once forgetting about work. They talked till night, but they didn't mind. Right now, Myrnin was telling her, something about Margaret and for fear of the unconscious girl could hear them, he leaned in toward Claire; his lips mere inches from her. As they talked, they didn't notice the grunting girl that was sleeping on the bed, stirring underneath the sheets. Her eyes fluttered open and she heard whispers. For once in her life, she thought she had gone completely mad, because she hadn't heard whispers in more than what...five years? Margaret sat up, only to regret it as soon as she did. A wave of nausea rolled through her and her head was pounding horribly. She fought the urge to go back and lay on the bed. A couple of minutes passed and everything was a little better, at least her head didn't felt as if it had been stepped by hundreds and hundreds of pooping horses, perhaps a truck? She sighed to herself, _I feel like crap_. Her hand went through her short black hair and then looked up. She found Myrnin talking (it really looked as if he was kissing from where she sat, but she didn't want to accept it) to a girl. Their faces only inches apart, _perhaps they were kissing! _she thought numbly. That was like a fucking fresh bucket of puke right over her, plus two thousand slaps on the face and a big ass pile of shit down her throat. She could hear them whispering to each other all lovey-dovey like, thing that made her want to take a crap. She folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips, eye twitching dangerously. She was planning to let them eat a fucking piece of her mind, but she dismissed the thought. She was so not in the mood for talking, especially with him. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She climbed out of bed and walked right through them, not quite caring if she interrupted their moment, thing she hoped with all her might and ass. Once outside, she could hear them talking, their voices getting higher and frantic with every passing second. She opened the fridge and got a few things out.

A sandwich, yes that is what she needed. Big meaty sandwiches to fucking devour and calm myself at the same time. She sighed miserably. She ought to be devouring something else, but he was too busy with the nerd. Ugh! How gross! Margaret was so pissed off right now she could rip anyone's head off in a second. The two dimensional image of Ada appeared in front of the girl, looking a little worried. Margaret looked at her once and nodded sharply at her direction. The computer frowned deeply. Her gaze fell upon Myrnin's room, then back at her. A slight smile spread on her gray lips. Margaret growled annoyingly. Ada's smile widened.

"Shut up and wipe that smile off your face before I disconnect your filthy ass off." She hissed. The girl felt stupid...Ada wasn't even talking!

Ada's image flickered until she was nowhere to be seen. Good, she thought bitterly to herself. Very suddenly, Myrnin stumbled toward her, looking rather embarrassed than sorry. Her eyes narrowed. He didn't said anything to her, just stood there, looking at her with his charming, almost crazy eyes. She stared back. Slowly his eyes widened, realizing why she was upset about. The girl (or nerd) tapped her foot impatiently, and then she tapped Myrnin's shoulder sharply. _Get your hands off my man you idiot_, she wanted to say but the words somehow got stuck in her throat. Myrnin was not hers and never will be. Why would someone like him, a vampire, would fall for her? What made her think that it was possible? She couldn't hide the fact that she hoped for it, which had been stupid and freakishly foolish on her part, but she had hoped. You're a freaking dumbass, part of her brain thought while the other part agreed solemnly.

"Oh my God, Myrnin! Look, I do not like your man and never will. I already have a boyfriend, plus he's so not my type. I am not into crazy." Claire said, folding her arms around her chest, making her point clear.

"Ouch." Myrnin whispered to himself, smiling a little.

"Very good, you. Now girl to girl, if you ever lay a hand on him, touch him or even look at my man weird, I will definitely brake your face to pieces and no even this fool," she pointed at Myrnin, "your boyfriend, or Amelie would stop me, get it?" Margaret said, her expression dead serious. She didn't know why the Hell she'd said that, but she could not take it back, not with the seriousness she had said the words.

Claire smiled at her widely. "I got that very clear, Margaret." The girls shook hands, smiling.

Myrnin looked shocked and confused at both of the girls as a sly smile appeared on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Mwahahah~! I love this fucking chapter! Hahaha, now that I've read it for the hundred time, I think it is pretty well done. oh well please review and favorite if you wanna. ^.-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires, Rachael Caine does. **

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

_There was a slight sound, which made Myrnin wake up from his pleasant slumber, which didn't have him in a very good mood. He hated to be awaken, especially by such things as sounds. He sighed; well that is what I get for being a vampire with sensitive ears. The man stumbled out of the room, looking extremely sexy with his hair messed up from sleep and his clothing slightly messed up by his movements. He stopped on the kitchen, only to find a hungry looking Margaret, who was looking for something on the fridge. Myrnin beamed, he could see her butt perfectly, in all its round glory. He licked his lips absently as he tilted his head to the side to get a better view. The girl straightened up, oblivious of his presence, and continued what he presumed, was her breakfast. His eyes burned onto her and he was surprised that she didn't notice him at all. Well, whether she noticed or not he was not all the sure, but it should have been obvious by now, he thought. The vampire felt a big urge to go forward and touch her, most likely, soft butt. He had to hold himself, using all of the will power he'd gained over the years of his lonesome existence. Right then, he felt his lower friend rise, well aware of his feelings for the girl. He looked down, once again impressed, with his reaction. How bold, he thought, I believe I am acting like a slut. An amused smile crept over his lips. The man sighed, making the girl take notice of him, for the first time since he'd been standing there. Margaret turned around, smiling at him beautifully. His knees felt like rubber at the sight._

_"Good morning, Myrnin. Would you like something to eat?" she asked._

_"Why sure darling, that would be rather lovely." The man answered halfheartedly._

_"Then what would you like?" Margaret asked, looking curiously at him._

_You, he thought of saying but quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to scare the girl with this comment. "The same thing you're going to eat would be fine."_

_Margaret smiled sweetly, still looking at him curiously. The vampire hoped with all his might that she didn't look down to his pants, because if she did, she was going to see his stiff organ. As her eyes smoldered him, his organ stiffened even more, to the point where he could barely hold it anymore. Thankfully, the girl turned around and she didn't witness anything, meaning his throbbing organ. He guessed that if he went to the bathroom and got back she wouldn't notice, but he knew that she would indeed notice. Myrnin sat down on a stool nearby and he quickly unzipped his pants, it was killing him! He knew better that he wouldn't last another second. Desperate as he was, he yanked his underwear down, revealing his rather massive, stiff organ. A hand closed around it, making him shiver, and then he started moving his hand up and down. It was quite embarrassing for him to do such a thing when the girl that made him hard was there, but he just couldn't hold it. It was that or taking her toward the bed, thing he wasn't going to risk, at least not now. As he worked on his stiff, the girl turned around, her eyes stared deep into his which made it even more difficult to control himself. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose or something, because if she was, it was definitely working. Oh God, he thought as he moved his hand. Margaret stared at Myrnin and saw the flustered expression that was plastered on his pale face. His eyes shot downward then up again, pressing his lips into a line. Curiosity won her over and her eyes looked downward, just like his eyes had done. She heard the man moan loudly and she shivered slightly at the sound. Abruptly, her eyes stopped on his hand, which was pumping up and down a very stiff organ._

_Realization washed over her. Myrnin saw the girl stiffen and look at his face. Her cheeks were an intense crimson color and that made her look flustered and so very cute. The man shot her an apologetic smile. Her eyes looked down again, unable to believe what she was seeing. A couple of minutes passed and her lips curved into a grin. She had a lot of emotions clear on her face, shock, embarrassment, shyness, a little bit of lust and mockery._

_"What?" Myrnin panted, moving his dark locks away from his eyes, so he could see the girl clearly._

_Margaret just stared at him, the smile still plastered on her face. She'd never, ever thought of seeing him like this and she won't deny that she was enjoying this to the maximum. He just looked so…plain sexy, he didn't even looked perverted. His messed up black hair fell around his face messily and was wet by the sweat, his body tensed up at the sensations he was feeling, full lips were parted, taking calming breaths in, the sharp features of his face were twisted in a mask of pure lust and pleasure. His extremely pale skin was covered in the sickly sweet water that came out of his pores, making him look so irresistible yet so beautiful. And, to make things even more interesting, his eyes were glued to her, clouded with desire and full of crazy need. The mere sight of him made her knees buckle, her heart beat quicken and her breath hitch up._

_"Myrnin…it is HUGE!" she exclaimed, eyeing his not so little friend in awe._

_The man giggled, unable to contain it from escaping his lips. "Yes, it is indeed huge, and it is all yours." Myrnin said letting go of it, to expose it completely, so the girl could see it. She gasped and turned all red; it was bigger than she really thought! Oh god, Margaret thought dizzily. The way Myrnin was looking at her gave her the chills, the good kind of chills. Butterflies were running wildly in her stomach, thing she had never experienced._

_"Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She muttered nervously._

_"Margaret, you should blow me off…" Myrnin smirked mockingly as a moan escaped his lips._

_"W-What! Are you fucking out of your mind! Well knowing the circumstances you are, but you can't be serious! Me, blow you off? That is just something very sick to propose!"_

_"Hmm…then come; let me kiss those tasty looking lips of yours." The vampire said, extending his hand towards her._

_"W-What are you—"_

_Before she knew it, she was sitting on his lap, lips crashing against his in a very wild manner. The kiss was just as she expected it, passionate, rough and very animalistic. Very Myrnin, indeed. The man opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slipped inside her muscle, searching and sucking crazily at her tongue hungrily. Margaret was slowly melting into his arms, kissing him back as rough as she was capable of. They bit each other's lips and a little blood was drowned out of them, but neither cared about that. His arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer to him, making them both feel each other. The kiss continued for a few more minutes and Myrnin, with one last soft bite of her lips, parted them gently. His big hands cupped her small face softly as he stared at those crazed, lustful eyes of hers. Her breathing was hot on his skin, sweet and delicious. They were both breathless and they waited until their ragged breathing was back to normal. Myrnin licked the already swollen lips sweetly, making her tremble deliciously. The man was in an ecstasy, he felt as if he were in heaven right there and then. The girl kissed him once again while her hand grabbed his throbbing organ. A moan escaped his lips as he trembled gently. Her hands were working wonders on him and he couldn't help the loud moans that were escaping his lips every second, it was just too good to be true…too good to be true…_

_Too good to be true…_

* * *

><p>The man woke up with a start, sweat trailing down his startled face, his groin hard from that pleasant dream. <em>It was a dream<em>, he thought. Myrnin dried the sweat with his bed sheets and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Walking up to the bathroom the man splashed water across his face then looked at his reflection. In that same moment, the realization slapped him hard at the face.

"G-Gah! It was a fucking dream?" The vampire exclaimed.

He couldn't believe that he would ever dream something like that! Especially with the girl he loves, well it made little sense but he was just too startled to even think straight, straighter… All he thought about was how he was going to do so he could act normally after this. It would be so very embarrassing for him to actually do _that_ in reality.

"Hey, Myrnin, I'm going to work. See you later, okay?" Margaret said with a smile.

His hand flew to grab the sink in a death grip, slightly cracking the soft marble. _Shit! The mere sound of her voice gets me hard…Control yourself Myrnin!_ The man said to himself hysterically. Through the mirror, he saw Margaret give him a lovely smile then she sighed tiredly. His eyes trailed the frail girl quietly and carefully, taking in every line, every curve, and every piece of skin he could see that wasn't covered by her clothing. Myrnin swallowed. The more he looked at the girl, the harder it became to control himself. It took more than his will power to control his body…but it only lasted a few minutes before shattering completely.

"Oh fuck this." Myrnin mumbled.

The man turned around slowly and looked at the girl, giving her a beautiful smile. He nodded his head, telling her okay from the previous comment. Then he walked slowly to the girl, until their noses touched and they both could feel each other's breathing on their faces. Margaret froze as a soft, big hand cupped her face, tilting it upward. She saw as the man of her dreams leaned in and brushed his lips on hers. Before she knew it, she was being pinned to a wall and kissed fiercely by Myrnin himself. Her eyes widened, and for a minute, she couldn't help but kiss the man back just as fiercely. The contact made them both want to eat each other until none of them remained, it made them shiver deliciously. After a few seconds, Margaret's hands were gripping tightly a handful of his hair, pulling him closer to her by it. To Myrnin, that action excited him even further. He liked things rough and she was giving him more than rough. The vampire smirked mentally to himself; perhaps his masochist side was awakening again. _That would be rather interesting_, he thought smugly. His hands trailed the girl's body slowly, making her shiver, then he started undoing the buttons of her shirt just as slowly. Suddenly a phone rang loudly, which made Margaret jump, startled. After the shock had passed over, a frown decorated her usually calm features. Myrnin sighed and went to pick up the phone reluctantly, feeling rather annoyed with the cock blocker.

"Fuck this and the invention of the phone." Margaret hissed as she scowled at the phone.

The vampire smiled widely at her then he picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"_Myrnin, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything_." The person at the other line said.

"Yeah, too late about that, cock blocker." Myrnin replied at the now laughing man.

"_My apologies dear brother, but we have a problem…Aunt Valeria is in Morganville_." Replied the man in a serious tone.

"What!" Myrnin gasped, startling both, the man he was talking to and the poor human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey! How are you? I hope you're real good. Did you like the last chapter? I did...a lot. ^.- so anyway making this chapter was really fun, I personally love the last part. Hehehe. Anyways, I saw that few people had added my story to their favorites or to story alert and I only have one thing to say to you...*gets on knees* I love you! I'm serious. So I want to ask you guys to please comment on what would you like to happen next...because, in all honesty, I have no idea what would happen now...So please, I would really love it if you help me out a bit...Thank chuuu~! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachael Caine does. :P **

Chapter six

The news bought to Myrnin were not good and he couldn't possibly let Margaret out of his sight. That woman would do anything, and when he said anything he meant it just like that; to make him miserable, whether it consisted to kissing him or killing his beloved. Aunt Valeria was the grossest person Myrnin have ever met, yet the woman was so intent on getting him it was almost flattering, almost but not quite. He let a sigh escape his full lips. _What do I do?_ The vampire thought over and over again. He could hide somewhere with lovely Margaret, but Myrnin was sure that she'd look for him under every rock if necessary…His overworked brain tried to find an idea and quickly, but failed to do so. Who knew if that woman might be outside his door right now…No that is too frantic. The man was worried, very worried actually, tired, hungry, angry and extremely sleepy. Myrnin closed his eyes for a second and found himself dozing off to a dreamless sleep.

He woke up in the middle of pitch black darkness. _That's odd_, Myrnin thought. Did Margaret turn off the lights? No, there was something about this that was wrong, something is absolutely not right. Myrnin wondered what could've possibly happened to Margaret, _is she okay? If so where is she now?_ Those thoughts and questions took over his mind, making him feel anxious and the pain he felt on his chest was unbearable. A tiny little voice in the back of his brain told him that Aunt Valeria had found her, but his mind and heart didn't want to accept it. The thought was just too painful to bear… _This place_, the vampire thought,_ feels so lonely without her_. In that same instant, he saw a shadow cross the already darkened room quickly enough for it to be a vampire. But he knew better than that…the movements were far too different to be a vampire's, it was a Halfling. Those things were horrible mutated humans that were supposed to be humans and another thing together, but the experiment had failed and now they hunt in the darkness, feeding on the 'weakest'. Myrnin wasn't weak, not physically at least, but right now his mental state was so weak it sucked pin pong balls. He felt two pairs of hands grab him by the arms and drag him somewhere unknown to him. The...things were taking him to somewhere light, and before he could even make out where he was or even kill one of those bastards, they stabbed him in the heart with a wooden stake.

* * *

><p>Soft hands caressed his face while gentle lips were being pressed against his. He smiled and slowly kissed back. He felt Margaret pull back slightly, then sigh. His dark orbs opened and right in front of him was someone he was certainly not expecting to see, obiously not Margaret.. A tall, red haired woman, dressed in a black Victorian dress, looking at him with her green eyes full of obsession. Her hair was into a tight yet beautifully made bun on the top of her head. The corset she was wearing was making her breast nearly get out of her dress, giving her an unnatural look. She was truly beautiful, but Myrnin stared at her in disgust and horror. The woman smiled at him as her hand seductively traced the muscles of his chest. He flinched, feeling the now healing hole the stake had made.<p>

"What the bloody Hell are you doing here, you freaking stalker?" Myrnin asked as he jumped away from the woman, repulsion and pain clear on his face.

The woman pouted slightly. "Well I just came here to see the little…ah, snack you've kept. You know, she's taking you away; I really dislike her for that and to see you of course!"

Myrnin choked on his own saliva, which now had the awful after taste of the red haired woman. He wiped his lips with his shirt, he even licked the floor to get that horrible taste from his mouth…She tasted like whore, which was very different from Margaret's taste…Margaret! The woman chuckled amusedly when she heard a low painful moan.

"Where is Margaret?" His dark eyes bore into her green ones seriously.

"Hmm, it is a secret." She said placing a finger on her smirking lips. "I believe I cannot tell you, unless of course, you give me what I want."

Anger washed over the male. He leaped on the startled female, pinning her to the floor rather painfully, not letting her feel any kind of pleasure from it. His eyes were ablaze with a dangerous fire that made him look inhumanly beautiful. He looked like a vampire. The woman's eyes widened, they were full of fear and shock. Suddenly, the woman started laughing. Laughing hysterically. Myrnin frowned in disgust, _what is with her?_ He wondered thoughtfully. As she laughed, two of her pawns grabbed Myrnin forcefully and pinned him to a wall by stabbing wooden stakes on the palm of his hands and legs. He shrieked for a moment, then a pleasant smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well Myrnin dear," the woman said as she dusted herself. "I'm going to answer your previous question, since you've been rather entertaining."

She snapped her fingers, and two horribly misshapen males brought the limp body that was Margaret. A gasp escaped his lips. Margaret was in a horrible state and he couldn't do anything to help her. They threw her body to the floor in front of him, and his eyes widened. Her usually well kept hair was a black mess around her features. Her clothing was torn and bloody...

Bloody?

Yes, as he eyes trailed the girl's body he found himself more enraged than he'd ever been in his life. He had not been like that ever, not even when his throne was taken by his brother, not even when Amelie locked him up somewhere underground and ceirtainly not even whn people started treating himlike a freaking sick puppy. The black haired girl had her honey eyes closed; her angelic face had a deep red gash on her cheek, which contrasted on her pale skin, slightly deforming her features. She had cuts on her arms and legs, but the worse one was on her torso. It started on her chest and it ended a little bit lower from her bellybutton. The girl looked frail, pale and completely dead. A lump started forming on his throat, he didn't know if he was too late to save her, and worst of all, he didn't know what to do. Everything seemed so helpless and useless …Tears prickled his eyes, threatening to fall from them, but he didn't let them. Instead, he forced his eyes to remain dry, emotionless. He faced the woman then gave her a tiny smirk. If she thought that she could win with only this, she was wrong. Of course, this'll weaken him, but nothing more. He knew that she was going to die sooner or later, so he was not going to fret for that fact. He had a plan, a plan to save her, to ditch her death. To acknowledge this gave him a shock, and he was pleased with his brain for coming up with this lovely idea.

"Let's make a deal, shall we know?" Myrnin said seductively.

"Eh…This shall be interesting. Go on, I am all ears."

"I'll do what you want," the woman beamed. "Only if you do what I want first."

"Very well, I thought that she at least kept you entertained, but I was wrong. Now what is that you want, my dear Myrnin?" The woman asked in a flirty tone.

Myrnin smiled, this was going just as he had planned. "First off, I'll need you to get these bloody stakes off."

For one second he thought that she was going to refuse, but was told otherwise when she started plucking out the stakes that were securely stabbed into his flesh. It took a good twenty minutes to do so, enough time for him to gather up all his power and strength. A devious smile appeared on his features as the woman placed her hands to his chest.

"What next, darling, clothing off?" she asked hopefully.

_Pfft,you wish you got into my pants_, he thought amusedly. "Now, I shall feed."

By the time she managed to wrap her horny brain around those words, Myrnin was already sinking his fangs on her pale neck, sucking rather quickly on her flesh, the faster the better. The woman struggled weakly, only to be shaken roughly by the male vampire. When he finished feasting on her, he threw the limp body on the floor, looking at it with disgust and absolute hate. He bent down and stroked, the now dead, female's cheek thoughtfully.

"You were indeed beautiful…" he mumbled to himself.

He shrugged. It was not a big loss, at least not for him. The world and vampire society was better off with vampires like her, it dirtied the vampire race. He walked towards Margaret and picked her up gently, placing a soft kiss on her bloodied lips.

"Do not worry my love, such lowlife vampires will not harm thee." He said as he stroked the warm cheek of the girl.

One last glance was directed to the dead body and he knew better than to leave her like that. So he walked towards the corpse, looked at it thoughtfully, then he placed his foot on the head. 'We don't want you walking again, do we?' He mumbled. Without any mercy, the man pushed his foot further into the head, making the skull crack and the brain get out of its right place. He smirked, _it looks like grounded beef_, he thought. Nodding, Myrnin turned around and left the place, leaving behind the body, and squished head, of the once beautiful Aunt Valeria.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Heeeeey. You guys, I'm not all satisfied with this chapter...I have a big ass writters block and i can't seemed to get something good. I've been thinking for three days straight, but nothing came except for this. So sorry if it's too bleh for your liking but this was the only thing i could come up with, also it is very short...My deepest apologies. -.- Anyways, I like the first line...heheh it is weird. x3 Well, I hope you enjoy~ Thanks to the band Rascal Flatts for inspiring me, even if it was a lil bit! xP_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville vampires, Rachael Caine does. :D Adios!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

**Margaret's POV:**

_Being dead, even for a couple of minutes, feels weird…_

Everything is dark…and cold…Empty, completely still and very empty. You feel as if you're floating, not in the air or the water, just floating in something unknown to your senses. There is no one to accompany you and all you do there is drown on your own thoughts and agonies. Being dead or being at the merge of dying is nothing all that pleasant. You want to feel something, it doesn't matter if its pain or not, you're willing to take anything to know that you're alive. Right there, your desires come afloat, and they torture you cruelly. They know that if you die, you will not accomplish them, so they mock you and get you deeper into your own pool of death. Worries starts flooding your mind with silly questions such as: Will I go to Heaven if I die or will I go to Hell? You will soon know that being in Hell is a thousand times better than being in a place where nothing happens, nothing is all you see, nothing is everything, nothing, is simply nothing…As those thoughts start nibbling at your brain and sanity, not that I had much of sanity left, you start losing yourself for something that is barely real. Soon enough you'll realize that being in Hell is way better than being in that nothing full of useless nothingness. You start feeling sick, sick of your own thoughts, sick of yourself and even sick of the one you love the most. Soon everything that happened to you will have someone who caused it. You'll slowly turn into someone else, no…into something else; something unrecognizable and ugly, the person everyone hates, the real you. Your soul gets corrupted by those thoughts, denying you the peace you're looking for. It haunts you until every piece of you is shattered into tiny little pieces…That is the real meaning and beauty of _insanity_. Becoming something unchangeable, something _monstrous_ to the human race, to you… Soon you'll be only a memory, forgotten and unloved, locked away in some vault of the memory of some person that once knew the you that weren't you. You'll fade away, like a pile of sand blown away by the wind, unable to say goodbye, unable to be forgiven, unable to see the stars for the last time…

_So in other words, being dead is not fun, nor will it never be._

The warmth of soft lips pressed against mine, brought me back to my senses. I was alive and breathing; I could do everything I dreamed of accomplishing, I will love the one I love…I would be simply me. I could once again embrace life and savor it with a new taste, I could smile and laugh. Hope flickered in my heart, even for the littlest of seconds, or the longest of hours. I ached to see the world, to the the man I want to be besides with for _eternity._

_…Still, everything was dark…_

Is this a bad dream or is life being granted to me for a second time? I…don't know. I want to wake up, I need to wake up, but my eyes simply won't open. I want to see those eyes that I just love so much, I want to kiss the lips that just kissed me, I want to embrace the one that is holding me close to his chest, if only for a last time. Why is it so painful to be happy? Is it too much to ask for a simple goodbye? Perhaps this is what we'll get at the end…Endless pain until we're finally dead. Unshed tears ran down my face, staining them with the horrid color of anguish. The mere thought of not seeing him, hurt. My being, my chest, my soul… Why is this happening, I wonder? Looking down upon a lake of tears, I feel a drop fall on my cheek and the gentle rocking of the arms that held me. Even though it was so very sad, I couldn't help but smile a little, it was something that couldn't be helped. No was only I suffering, he was too, suffering; both for the same pain, for the same ache in our chests, both wishing the same wish.

_The wish of life, if only for a couple of minutes…Something that may or may not happen. It is all at the mercy of God or someone..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Dudes! What is up? I hope you are all doing good! ^.^ 3 I want to apologize for the late update, but, besides having a massive writter's block, I expirienced some annoying family problems and in my country Christmas is so big that we start celebrating since Thanksgiving! So yeah, I apologize. Anyways, this chapter is pretty cool in my opinion, I am proud of it. So I'm hoping you think the same way. Oh and thank you all of those who have favorited this story, reviewed and story alerted this story, I love you all! _

_Do vampire cum? Well I have no idea and I don't care... In this story, anyways, they do! Lol. xD Please review, favorite, story alert; etc if you want to. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville vampire, Rachel Caine does. _

_A leer! :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

"Myrnin, if I am right, Margaret would be waking up in a few hours, so please try to be patient. Her wounds had cured perfectly but you have to be careful with the one on her chest. I suggest you don't do anything sexual for the time being…" Theo said with a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Myrnin scoffed. "Okay old man, whatever you say, but I won't make you promises."

Theo laughed and patted Myrnin halfheartedly on the shoulder. He was happy to see that his friend had finally given up on the depressed mood a few days ago. It was so very unlike him to get like that…especially for a human; but we could say that she isn't _just_ a human, right? We could call her the human lover of a vampire. Yes, a very sweet and special one. Myrnin, noticing how quiet Theo had became, looked at him questioningly. The doctor just looked at the girl and wondered why she was so special to the man he once thought was heartless.

"Theo…is something the matter, old pal?" Myrnin asked with a careful tone.

"Nothing is the matter; I was just wondering…" the other male replied just as carefully. "Would you go as far as dying for her?"

Myrnin stared at him for a while before answering honestly. "Yes I will. I would even kill you if you tried to harm her, Amelie even…"

Theo nodded with knowing eyes. He'd felt the same feelings, not so long ago, but that was before his wife had left him. He sighed deeply, shaking his head back and forth a little, as if to shoo away the bad thoughts. Myrnin and Theo locked eyes and Myrnin nodded quietly, walking him to the already open portal. As soon as the Doctor stepped through it, Myrnin closed it shut. His eyes instinctively fell on the sleeping girl. The man sat down on the bed while suppressing a smile. He could not believe that after three weeks of waiting, his Margaret was going to be waking up. It was just too good, too sweet and awesome. He felt like kissing her and raping her right there and then, but she was still in her coma like state, so he couldn't, or could he? _No, no Myrnin, be patient and it'll pay off_; part of his mind thought, while the other, wanted just the plain opposite. The vampire growled, he was growing weary of his pointless monologues but it was all he had to entertain himself. He didn't want to go to the drastic measures, _yet_. He sighed, it worn him out to control himself, but it was necessary, unless he'd wanted to rape the girl…_No, I can do this_, Myrnin thought. The thought ran through his brain for almost an hour, which was weird and odd in so many ways. When he finally snapped out of his daze, not only did he have _The Problem_ standing up; brave and proud, but he'd been sitting on the corner of the bed for an hour!

"Sitting here with my _big_ problem in such state, it would be a wise idea to take care of it…" murmured the vampire.

Just when he was about to get up from the bed, a weak hand grabbed onto the fabric of his long sleeved shirt. Startled, he turned around, only to see a pair of sleepy brown eyes smiling up at him. His breath caught up on his throat, almost choking him, his eyes widened ever so slightly and a tingly feeling shot up his body. It was better than he expected. The gentle smile she was giving him was enough to drive him mad with these overcoming feelings he felt. Without any warning, he was on top of her, kissing her face in an almost reverently manner. The fragile girl giggled from underneath, feeling quite amused by his reaction. As Myrnin pulled her into a hug, her hands deliberately stroked the man's back, neck and hair slowly, making him shiver with every gentle touch he got. Myrnin broke the hug, only to stare at her in the eye. The warmness that radiated from them was as good as the sweetest blood for Myrnin, enough to drive him into a delirious state within seconds.

A soft kiss was pressed on her lips, reviving her in such ways that she didn't thought possible, making her insides tremble like a leaf that was about to fall from a tree in an autumn day. Pressing his lips on hers once more, she saw the stars that Myrnin was giving her by lengthening the kiss. The vampire sucked on her lips hungrily, wanting to taste her completely knowing that he shouldn't and couldn't, at least not now. He needed to stop, but did not found the sufficient strength to do so, he didn't want to hurt her but his body was acting on his own. Those thoughts immediately vanished when the female surrounded his neck with her thin arms, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even further. An involuntary moan left the predator's mouth, losing itself in the smaller cavern of the other. Small, silent mewls bounced around the quiet room, filling it with an eerily pleasant music. Myrnin pressed his body against hers, being careful to not put his complete weight onto the girl. Margaret shivered, making a loud moan escape the male's lips. His insides ached for the girl, burned with intensity as their tongues brushed against each other roughly. Slim fingers fumbled with the buttons of his vest, until they finally slipped open. Very calmly, Margaret started taking Myrnin's shirt off, teasing him a bit. When she'd shed the piece of cloth, her hands slowly traced the tight muscles of his pale chest, making it very clear that she wanted all of him without exception. Without thinking it twice, Myrnin surrendered himself to the curious hands of the female, feeling lightheaded as she fumbled with his pants. Their lips parted ever so slightly and the capable tongue of the vampire traced her lips, shivering along with the insane butterflies that were on his stomach. Their eyes met and Myrnin started taking his pants off, making sure to stare at the girl as he did so.

Margaret blushed a little bit as her eyes took in the beautiful piece of art that was Myrnin. Every line and curve on his naked body was perfect, without any flaw at all. Personally, Margaret liked the naked Myrnin better, knowing that she could stare at this…this godly master piece that was hers only. A smile crept on her lips at the thought. The girl watched as her lover started undoing the buttons of her night shirt with slightly trembling hands. Myrnin licked his lips nervously as he went lower to take her pants off, the mere thought of Margaret, in her naked glory, made him tremble out of pleasure. Once they were both naked, he couldn't help but stare at his lover's body. There was a pink scar on her chest and he bent down to kiss it gently. Wrapping her arms around the male's neck, Myrnin heard small pants coming out of her warm mouth. One look at her face was enough to make him lose the remaining control he had left. Smirking, he bucked his hips against hers boldly; the girl gave a loud, surprised moan. Getting the right reaction from Margaret, he continued doing so, until low screams of pleasure filled the room completely. His lips sucked crazily at her mouth as he continued to buck his hips against hers. The pleasure that was overflowing from their bodies in the form of moans was so intense that made them crave for more and more. Taking her hands, away from his neck, he placed them on his chest, making sure that she could feel him as much as he was feeling her. A few minutes passed and Myrnin felt one of Margaret's hand slip to his throbbing organ. His eyes instantly widened as a gasp made its way to his mouth. Margaret gave him a firm squeeze.

"A-Ahh…F-fuck." Myrnin mumbled incoherently, it felt so good just like it had on his dream.

As her hand moved up and down his length he kept moaning, getting louder as the pace increased. Without noticing so, he was bucking at her hand, thrusting at the same pace she was. He couldn't take this anymore. It felt good and all, but he'd rather be thrusting into her, _not_ her hand. Gently taking her hand away from his cock, he slammed into her hard; making the girl let an ear piercing scream escape her lips. Myrnin apologized by placing small kisses along her jaw and lips, soothing her as best as he could.

"M-Myrnin, y-you're very…big!" gasped Margret making Myrnin laugh lowly. She'd said that too on his dream, he though delightfully.

It was a matter of seconds when Margaret was weakly pleading Myrnin to move faster by thrusting her hips upwards. This time, Myrnin started moving slowly, moaning along the female as he did so. Soon, the moans echoed in the room, turning them on even further. Their hands traced every line of their bodies, not afraid of what might happen in the future, making them smile in a pleasant manner as they did so. This moment seemed like a dream they were both having, not quite believing that it was finally happening. They tried to remember how many times they'd wished for this, but it didn't matter anymore.

With one last loud moan, Myrnin released his seeds into her, giving her the shivers as she felt the warmness run through her body possessively. Myrnin smiled and kissed her passionately, still inside her. He lay down on the bed, placing Margaret on top of him. He wrapped his legs around her small waist teasingly and instantly felt her shiver. Cracking a smile he whispered seductively in her ear:

"You like that don't you?"

Giggling, Margaret looked up at him, placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose affectionately. "Mmm…yes I do, a lot."

The man laughed halfheartedly, kissing her forehead gently. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, feeling happier than he'd ever felt in all those years he lived. Every regret and worry were out of sight for him, everything he could see, feel, hear and smell had only one name, and it was Margaret Russell.

"I love you." Whispered Margaret, hiding her face against his chest shyly.

Myrnin wrapped her into a hug, his eyes wide. He wasn't expecting that, well at least not in the tone she'd said it. That little tone, which she used, made his cock twitch in pleasure inside her, she felt that. A smile was plastered on his features as his mind replayed those three words that made him feel all warm inside and out. He wanted it to hear it again, but the words just wouldn't come out. Somehow he managed to get his voice to work.

"Say it again."

Margaret looked up at him, her cheeks flushed in a deep crimson. "I love you."

Melting completely, Myrnin kissed the girl fiercely, until they both were out of breath. He pressed their foreheads together, until their breathing slowed down to normal, then looking at her eyes, eh spoke the words that were burning to come out.

"I love you too." With one last hug, he slipped out of her and wrapped her against himself, while placing the bed sheets on top of them. A smile was playing on their lips when sleep got the best of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! :D I am really happy today, wanna know why? Because of you of course! I want to thank every single one of you who's been supporting this story even though it is a bit crappy. I love you all, really. So I am going to give you~ some Sebastian Michaelis plush toys! :DD I hope you like this chapter, if not...let me know. ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine:<p>

**Margaret's POV:**

I woke up, feeling all awesome and beautiful; you know not the usual crap. I look to the side and saw Myrnin in all his naked glory, sleeping soundly. I smile widely at this. _Well, this is better than I expected_! I thought to myself happily. I turn around on the bed until I fell on my back on the floor. Hopefully Myrnin won't wake up? I waited a few minutes, and then sighed in relief when nothing happened. Very slowly, I got my ass up the cold tile floor.

"Hahaha! I told you bastard that you were not going to stop me!" I smirked, looking down at my feet in amazement.

Taking my clothing and a towel I started to walk to the bathroom slowly, taking each step with care. When I got to the bathroom I started to undress, then I realized that I was already naked. _Oh right~_…I blushed deeply as I recalled what happened yesterday. My fingers brushed my lips, the same lips he had kissed yesterday in such a sexy manner. I hugged myself lovingly, knowing that this body, my body, belonged to the one and only,_ Myrnin_. A wicked smile crept on my lips as I took in my disheveled reflection. My short, black hair was standing up in all directions, looking like a nest rather than hair. My lips were swollen and cherry red in color. My eyes were wide awake and sparkling, and…**Oh tap dancing God!** I grasped my neck tightly and got closer to the mirror. There, on the right side of my porcelain neck was…was…**THE BIGGEST HICKEY IN THE HISTORY!** I got lightheaded, my face flushed and my knees became oh so delicious butter. My hands gripped the sink for support as I took shallow, calming breaths in.

"Jesus Christ! Look at the size of that damn thing! Bloody vampire, bet he was trying to eat me…well he's a bloody little leech after all!" I exclaimed at my own reflection, not quite realizing that I actually screamed the last part.

I let go of the sink and turned around so I could bathe. As I turned the water on, the soap fell, so I bent down to grab it. And…well let's just say it was a bloody big mistake…

**Myrnin's POV:**

I woke up with a start when I heard someone scream loudly. For one second I thought if I actually imagined the screaming, but it seemed way too real and full of pain to be imagined. So instinctively, I got on a crouch and started walking towards the bathroom (the sound came from there). Slowly I opened the door, only to see my beloved Margaret. I stood straight up, and let a sigh of relief escape my lips. The girl was panting hard as I neared her slightly trembling body. Hesitantly, I cleared my throat, which only got me a beautiful glare from my beloved.

"You!" said she, walking towards me in an utterly slow pace.

"Yes, me. Good morning, my love." I replied giving her a slight peck on the lips.

"H-How dare you give me this monster of a hickey in a visible area such as my neck!" demanded Margaret in a slight loud tone.

Placing my hands on her neck I smiled charmingly, admiring the piece of art that I had made with my own lips. "Well my dear it is a mark, my mark to be exact, now you belong ultimately to me and only me."

Margaret opened her lips then closed them shut, not quite knowing what to say. Gently, I placed my lips on her neck, gaining a shiver from her. "Now, may I know why were you screaming like that?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I was pushed back harshly. "You want to know, huh?" screamed Margaret, suddenly infuriated. "It is your fault, you animal! Because of your monstrous organ I can barely walk!"

For one second I sat on the floor, deadpanned. _Did she just call my baby a monster?_ I made a face at that statement. I stared at her fuming expression and to be honest, I started to laugh. Her expression was so funny that I was unable to keep my expression stern and hurt for at least four minutes, it was mad funny! Her eye twitched in anger and I backed away from her as she took on step before whimpering rather loudly.

"Oh dear, do not insult the organ, it is not the one at fault. It is _you_, who are awfully small, compared to the normal size of women." Said I in an amused tone but with a small hint of a warning.

"Me, small? I am normal size, thank you. Unlike you, who is abnormal size! That _thing_ is huge in so many levels! God damn you leech, I think you fractured my pelvis!" replied her, oblivious to the warning.

I laughed halfheartedly. "Do not exaggerate…you are only hurt because of the good night we spent yesterday, so do not fret." I said with a tiny smile. Then added quietly, "I can help you get better."

Margaret crossed her arms stubbornly. "Oh really, doing what if I shall know?"

My smile widened. I got up from the floor slowly, my eyes glued to her at all times. As I closed the little distance between us, there was a slight fear in my lover's eyes, getting brighter the closer I got to her. Growling playfully, I kissed her lips slowly while pulling her close to me in the same instant.

"You can play with my monster, if you want to." I whispered, which instantly made her stiff with embarrassment or anger.

**Someone's POV:**

_How odd, there is no one in this room either…I thought I heard some voices. Oh well, perhaps my imagination is running wild once again, nothing new. I really need Theo to check on me, just in case something is off._ Sighing, I sat down on the messed up bed, thinking of my dear Myrnin. My mind slipped away as I imagined his beautiful body on top of mine. Those full lips kissing me back with that animalistic intensity that only he can muster. I sighed contentedly. Oh if only he were here right now.

_Kissing sounds._

What the-? There's the sound again! I guess I am definitely high on Myrnin today. After all, I am sitting on his bed…Perhaps I'll… need to call Theo after all. Crap, why is it getting louder? God damn it, if this keeps up I'll really need to go to the bathroom...Suddenly, I got up from the bed then without thinking it twice, I dashed out of the bedroom I was in.

"Where the Hell is that sound coming from!" I growled, annoyed.

I looked in the kitchen, in the basement, in the library, in the rooms again, in every closet, under the counters, under the bed, on the mouse house, every where possible, only to find absolutely nothing. I stomped my foot down the wooden floor in frustration. This place…is far bigger than I thought, but so messy. Myrnin might need a maid…and quite urgently. Wait, is that a giant tarantula I see? God! Okay…maybe an exterminator too.

A few minutes passed when, finally, a light from above shone on my brain. I snapped my fingers triumphantly. "That's it! Myrnin is very sensitive to the portals! What if…I open one…"

Focusing all my strength and concentration, I opened a portal that led to…well to nowhere actually. In that same second the atmosphere around me changed completely, then went back to normal. It felt as if Myrnin had shrugged off the fact that a precious portal was open. Frowning, I walked forward only to slam into something invisible. That smart ass closed the freaking portal! That must mean that he's here after all. A spark of hope grew in my heart. I skipped to the stairs, determination clear on my face.

As I passed one particular room I heard the damned voices again, but this time I decided to stay there and listen.

"N-No! Bah, don't do that you idiotic leech!"

"Ahahaha, you look cute when screaming at me like that, it turns me on." The voice of Myrnin said.

I gasped slightly when Myrnin spoke in that sensual tone he often used to tease someone. Wait! Did he just say 'it turns me on'? Oh my god! What is this, some kind of porn movie? And who the fuck is that woman who spoke? It certainly is not mother! Enraged as I was, I pushed the door open, only to see the naked figure of Myrnin hovering on top of a robed girl. My mouth dropped as I froze almost immediately.

"Ah, um M-Myrnin…" the girl mumbled, flustered.

"Yes, my love?" asked Myrnin, kissing the girls' lips ever so slightly.

I nearly choked when my eyes met his eyes. There were full of annoyance and pure hatred. It was…it was…

"What are **you** doing here?" Myrnin spit, full of anger.

"Myrnin!" I yelled before throwing myself to him, making us both fall on the floor.

Pinning his arms down onto the floor I started kissing his face crazily while rubbing my erection on his soft member. His eyes hardened and he hissed in annoyance. This went on for a minute, me kissing and rubbing him while the little handsome vampire just hissed and tried to get away. Ohohoho…but it was not all that easy to escape me, no it wasn't! No pray, whether human or vampire, escaped me. Somehow, Myrnin managed to push me off him. As I stared at the ceiling, the face of an angered girl appeared.

"Why the hell," she hissed in a dangerous tone, "Were you rubbing against him and kissing my man?"

Myrnin laughed lowly. "Oh my, I suggest you run, Giovanni."

"Crap."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ Hullo there people. I hope you're doing great~ So this is it, chapter ten already! :DD I apologize for taking so long I had, yet again, another bloody writters block. D: Fuck you damn block! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 Oh yes, I must apologize for chapter nine...it was crappy as Hell! Favorite and review if you'd like~ He he he. _

_PS: Thank you Johanna for helping me with this chapter! Te amoo~ :D 3 _

_PSS: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! 3 3 I ADORE YOU MAN!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten:<strong>

"Giovanni…why the bloody Hell are you here?" Asked Myrnin for the umpteenth time today.

The man smirked at the raven haired vampire while crossing his legs neatly. A hand caressed his bright red locks in delight then spoke, in a not all that usual, serious tone, "Well, can't I visit my little brother? It has been more than two million years, Myrnin."

"Yes, and I clearly remember why, you fool." Replied he with a frown. _Why can't the little pest just die? Oh right, he's a leech, therefore he has to be freaking immortal! _Thought he, frowning even deeper.

"Now, where is that little pet of yours?"

Myrnin's eye twitched at the comment, it wasn't enough for him to torture him with his bloody presence in his house, but yet he had to speak in a bad manner about the girl he loved and craved the most for. The black haired vampire had a sudden urge to hit something, meaning his face, which was nothing new, knowing well how twisted their relationship was…Well, let us not get there, my friends. Anyhow, Myrnin ignored his brother, who was making flirty faces at him, and went to Margaret. The girl was lying on the bed, for she had passed out due to a beating between her and said vampire's brother. Yes, it was maddening to the male, seeing her lying so still, the only thing that let him know she was alive was the rhythmical raise and fall of her chest; yet not being able to talk to her or anything was killing him slowly. _'Well, it was good seeing her beat, as youngsters say these days, the crap out of him.'_ Worry made its way to Myrnin's cool features as he thought about one of the lots of predicaments…her sickness. He'd forgotten for a while that she was even sick, for she'd been acting completely normal and all, not a hint of the symptoms on her.

Our favorite vampire jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm breath on his ear. His glare turned to settle on his idiotic brother, once again, who was staring at Margaret with pitiful eyes. His mouth was twisted into a somewhat amused pursing of lips and his eyes were alight with a hope that was not understandable to him or, perhaps, the world! A pair of black eyes turned to stare at him intently as he straightened up.

"Oh…she's dying Myrnin. What you will do, I wonder?" scoffed the red head.

A hiss escaped Myrnin's lips, thing that made the other give a feathery laugh.

"Poor thing, you must be completely broken but that is what I'm here for." Said Giovanni, hugging a very stiff Myrnin. "I'm here to prevent you from gaining what you want most again. Just like I did millions of years ago, remember puppy?"

Anger rushed through his veins, waking him up from his shock. Disentangling himself from the arms of his brother he took a step back. And without a thought he slapped the beautiful face of the redhead, leaving his cheek in a deep crimson color. Shock and disbelief crossed the redhead's face, he somewhat could not believe that he'd gained the courage to actually slap him. Black eyes fell on the slumbering girl then back at the enraged Myrnin. Realization dawned on him. _So my little brother feels strongly for this…pest, I see. _The mere thought of it made him want to laugh loudly but he somehow kept his expression calm and calculating. Both brothers stared at each other for long minutes before Giovanni decided to break the uncomfortable silence that he had started.

"That was a good slap indeed, puppy." Said he caressing his cheek lovingly.

"Really, perhaps you would like to try my clenched fist next?" Myrnin replied with a menacing snarl.

Giovanni opened his mouth only to close it shut again. _Such hostility emanating from him, it is exhilarating yet so dangerous. What shall I do..? _Smiling he walked forward, closing in the space that his brother had made up himself to separate them. "Scary. Well you see, since you're in a _very_ good mood, I'm going to answer one of your questions, puppy."

Myrnin kept silent, staring at his brother with a well mastered poker face. He knew that his brother had not simply come here to see him, no. There was way more to it. He'd never been the type of guy that would do something without a reason that benefits him on whatever he had in mind. The black haired man racked his brain trying to figure out _another_ reason for him to be here, but found none. He was growing weary and anxious. Part of his brain told him that it was useless to try and find another reason when it was futile. The other one just did not wanted to accept the truth that was right in front of his nose.

"Well," Giovanni said breaking his train of thought, "I am here for simple reasons really, nothing special you know. I am only here, Myrnin, to eliminate you and lovely Amelie from the game. That is, my one and only goal, and I will not be stopped by a simple human. I will accomplish what I could not finish back there in Italy and this time, there would be no one to save you."

He'd been expecting this, of course he was, but he couldn't help to shiver from the words that were spoken so calmly. The thing that was most unnerving was the malicious smile that graced on his lips. Giovanni had made up his mind, it was clear. He was here to eliminate the two individuals that prevented him from taking over the throne back then. Myrnin personally didn't mind about the killing part, he could easily put up a match with him but he was worried for Amelie. Sure enough, she would never have expected Giovanni to attack her right here in Morganville, the lair that she herself created.

His brother smiled wickedly at the frozen vampire, then left casually, leaving the dumbfounded vampire to think by himself. _Well, this is bad. This stupid little bastard is going to turn this into another war and I am sure that Amelie would not be really pleased with that, well that is unless she is in one of her moods_. _As it is, I have to inform Amelie about the information I had acquired; that is if she is not hearing it herself at the moment._ Shaking his head, he made his way to the portal, which immediately activated as soon as he thought of Amelie's castle. Stepping through it he felt as he was being transferred, by magic, to the home of The Snow Queen herself. Once outside of the portal he stepped into, the all familiar, dim hallway that led to the main room. Without even knocking he pushed the beautiful double doors open, revealing the amazing piece of art that was the room. Startled, Amelie looked up from the book she was reading, a bit upset by the boldness of Myrnin, but as soon as she saw the expression on his face the anger quickly vanished. The Snow Queen wondered what could possibly be wrong with her fool, for she had not seen him so agitated since that day she had gone to his house and found him sulking like a child. But by the looks of it, this was far worse than _that_. Her pale eyes watched as the man before her looked around the room frantically before closing the door tightly behind him. Myrnin started pacing the room back and forth while mumbling non sense about a possible upcoming war or so she heard. So Amelie decided to wait, knowing that talking with Myrnin would be a very useless thing to do at the very moment.

A few minutes passed and the male turned to Amelie with a determined expression plastered on his usually foolish features. Quickly closing in the space that separated them both, he stood in front of the chair that she sat and started pacing once again. Cold, silver eyes narrowed in annoyance as the man paced back and forth in front of her without saying a mere word. Losing her patience, Amelie spoke in her usual cold tone:

"Could you please tell me _what_ is going on, Myrnin?"

For one second she thought that the man had not heard her so she opened her mouth to repeat herself again, thing she hated doing very much, but in that same instant Myrnin stopped pacing abruptly and faced her. Without further questioning, Myrnin answered her in a low, shaky voice.

"Giovanni is here…and he wants his revenge."

The man didn't need to look at her expression to know that she was just as surprised as he was. He could almost feel her thinking the same as he:

_The bastard needs to die._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi~ hehehehe, I have somthing planned *evil smirk* (not really, she's just an idiot) Anyways, after you finish reading this you might be wondering, who the Hell is the dude that she described at first? Well...I can't tell you yet! :DD Isn't it great? Oh joy! I just realized a few days ago that I am obssessed with Kuroshitsuji, but am I to blame? Answer: Duh, no!_

I love you's!

**Disclaimer: Rachael Caine owns Morganville Vampire not this plotless story. :}**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven:<p>

Warm brown eyes watched every preparation with interest, taking in the sight of team work that the vampires were giving him without knowing so. The man sighed deeply looking up at the leafs that were shading him from the evening sun, not that it will hurt him, but just to be safe and thought about the possible valuable life's that were going to be lost that night. Closing his eyes slowly, the man hummed to himself and the wind, relaxing into the warmth that the ball of fire gave him gratefully, dozing off into the murmur of the thoughts around him. The rustling of dry leafs broke him from his retrieve. Brown eyes opened ever so slightly, only to see, a beautiful young woman. Deathly white pale skin, the warmest of smiles, cerulean eyes so bright that not even the ocean could compare to them and shiny black hair. She was like an angel brought down to the Earth by God himself. The girl sat down beside him and took his hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly. He sighed and looked at her before giving her a small peck on those full, plump lips.

"Today is the big day." The man spoke quietly, catching the attention of those cerulean eyes in an instant.

"Yes." The girl said gently once again squeezing his hand.

A slow nod was given to her. "I just hope things go alright."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen upon Morganville, Texas, covering the town in the eerie quietness that haunted the streets and the usual bone chilling cold that always welcomed the creatures of the night. The streets, that were usually empty by this time of the night, were hiding the vampires and humans that were waiting for the signal to be given, ready to kill the fool who'd dared to come and ruin the 'peace' they've made between humans and leech. No vampire was left inside the confines of their lovely house or castle, wearing fancy clothing and living the good life, no. Tonight every vampire was dressed for battle. Double axed blades hung over their shoulders, swords drawn and ready, pistol and shotguns in hand or if they did not had any weapon, their fangs were uncovered and gleaming, waiting for a victim so they can sunk onto the tender flesh of whomever was they were battling against.<p>

Amelie was standing in front of the well hidden mob, looking into the darkness that surrounded them and further into it. After what seemed like hours passed, the Snow Queen turned around and nodded to the vampires that were surrounding them. Soon, the woman was left alone with only her best friend vampire and her boyfriend at either side of her, looking at the almost starting battle that took place not far from where they were standing. She sighed deeply, afraid of the possible outcome and feeling unbelievably weak for not been able to do something more productive than a war. She wanted to run away and hide but knew that she could not do so.

Her boyfriend, Sam, took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly, looking into her eyes for a while. "Don't worry, everything will be alright, you'll see."

"Thank you Sam." Whispered Amelie before giving Sam a powerful kiss on the lips.

While the two kissed, the best friend, Myrnin; was left alone with his thoughts hunting him down, making him anxious to go back to his lair and protect the life he so desperately wanted for himself. His hand flew up to catch the small traitor tear that had escaped the corner of his eye, glaring at it weakly. The past two weeks were Hell to him. After his idiotic brother, Giovanni, declared a war between them and Amelie, the love of his life had been ill by then. But now, she was weaker than before, barely holding onto life by a tiny string of life and sanity that was quickly leaving her as the wind that just blew. He could remember the sad eyes, that haunted him for so long, glittering with tears that night and the reassuring smile she gave him. He remembered the words she had spoke to him, in fact he remembered everything so clearly, it was painful.

'_Myrnin was coming back from Amelie's castle, feeling slightly worried for the girl he'd left alone at his house without any kind of protection or someone to take care of her. He wondered if she was alright and perhaps awake. He smiled at this. The vampire was craving to see a smile from the girl's lips and as eager as he was he went to his home, thinking of the things he would do with his beloved. _

_Entering through the portal of his lair, he was welcomed by Theo Goldman, who was looking rather gloomy compared to his cheerful mode that night. Myrnin wondered why was he here and what could possibly had happened to made this man so sad and all. When the other vampire saw him entering the house, his face fell even more, twisting into a heart breaking mask of genuine sadness. Myrnin's heart was thumping loudly, a heavy weight suddenly weighting down on it rather painfully. Both stared at each other and he saw uncertainty on Theo's eyes, thing that scared him a bit. His chest ached with an anticipation of something he yet didn't knew, but was sure that was coming like a freaking slap fresh to the face. _

"_Myrnin…I'm sorry to tell you this but…Margaret is in a very unstable condition right now. I fear that she only haves a less than a week of life…perhaps a few days looking at the way her condition is. I'm sorry." Theo said his voice breaking a few times as he said that dreadful piece of news._

_Dark brown eyes filled with tears that refused to fall and his heart broke into million pieces, as if someone had brutally murdered a kitty with its foot and left the remaining of it rot on the floor. His body made his way toward his room and when seeing the eerily pale, almost lifeless figure that was lying on his bed like a corpse, the man fell to his knees, weeping like a madman. A small, bony hand caressed the long locks of black hair soothingly, promising that everything was going to be alright. A promise that both knew she couldn't keep. Looking up to meet her eyes, Myrnin kissed her hand gently, fearing that she would disappear in any moment. _

"_M-Myrnin, I'm sorry, I don't mean to leave you alone it's just…"_

_Myrnin cut her off by placing a long finger on her lips. "Don't apologize you fool." _

_Margaret broke down into tears and the vampire hugged her tightly on his chest, sobbing softly along with the girl. Pale pink lips were pressed against his, giving him a long slow kiss that said more than words. It tasted sweet and salty because of her tears, her lips were broken up but it was one of the sweetest kisses they've shared yet. When the kiss broke, the girl took in a shaky breath before smiling slightly. _

"_I want to tell you something." The girl said. _

"_N-No, save your breath." Sobbed the vampire quietly. _

"_Let me_ t_alk." Margaret growled slightly. _

_The black haired male chuckled a bit even though the tears continued to flow down his eyes like a waterfall. Smiling the girl placed her hands on both side of his face, holding him close to her as she spoke slowly. _

"_We've both been through a lot and I know that this isn't the right moment to say this but…I just want you to know that I have always loved you more than you'd ever know. Even though I am…dying, I want you to continue to live your life peacefully without mourning over me for almost a century. And also, I would make love to you if I weren't so god damn weak, I really would. Even if that monster frightens me…" the girl smirked widely. **(A/N: LOOOOL! XD Sorry I just thought it was a bit dramatic...)** _

_For once since he'd come to his house, he laughed out loud, wiping the tears away from his moist eyes. A passionate kiss was placed on her lips as his big hands gently tilted her face upwards, deepening the kiss more. It lasted for a few minutes and when they gasped for air a smirk was present on their lips. Suddenly, Margaret paled even more and her eyes rolled back on her skull, falling limp onto the bed where they've shared so many memories together. Theo, who'd been watching everything with a sad smile on his face, rushed quickly to the girl and examined her thoroughly. Hours later, Theo walked up to him wearing the same expression he was wearing when he'd came home, gloomy and scary, kind of like a see through poker face mask… It was horrible! _

"_There is not a lot of time…she's almost out…"_

"_Margaret! Margaret I Love you so much! Please don't leave me, Margaret!"_

_Sobbing uncontrollably, Theo Goldman took him away from the now slumbering girl, to the kitchen where they had a very long talk about cheese and blood wines…'_

"Myrnin, Myrnin, are you okay?" Sam asked in a worried tone, his green eyes looking sad.

The black haired male looked down at his hand before looking up at the ginger. A sharp nod was given to them before Myrnin disappeared into battle, killing those who were the enemies without mercy or regret. His heart was so broken up to feel things such as regret or mercy; he just wanted to kill something that wasn't her precious life...


	12. Chapter 12

_Fancy me: Hullo darlings~! It has been so long since-_

_Evil me: Yo~ Shut your fancy mouth, geek. Dudes, here I will present the 12th chapter of Love after the death! *confetti rains down* Something weird is gonn' happen in this chaprter so you might want to use glasses in case you see double...Fufufufu. _

_A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update, but finally, it is here! *ta-da~* In the next chapter there is probably going to be some character death but I am not sure yet. Hope you enjoy anyways. Review if you'd like. Thank you~! _

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve:<p>

Blood was drowning the floor with its crimson color, swallowing the earthy color of the concrete that made up the sidewalks of the city. Vampires were ripping limbs apart the bodies of those who were deemed to be the enemies and feasting upon the blood that once belonged to them. The eyes of those who still held on to their sanity were full of that animalistic hunger that had haunted them for endless years and years. Hungry growls and howls of pain rang through the cold night air of the city, scaring every human further into the safe confines of their warm houses.

Among the fighting bodies stood a man, whose curly black locks of hair danced along with the wind in a holy communication, seemingly oblivious to the fight that was taking place around him. His warm chocolate eyes were searching for the person that he hated most in the world, besides the monster that lived under his bed and haunted him down in dreams like a very annoying stalker bug saying that he'd be his one day and such things, that is…

The chocolate orbs finally fell on the red mane that he'd been searching for. The red mane that belonged to someone that, unfortunately, was related to him…It was none other than his abnormally annoying excuse of a brother, Giovanni. A snarl escaped his full lips before his long legs made way to where the red haired vampire stood. His brother had a mocking smile plastered on his lips while harshly grabbing the hair of a blonde woman. The woman who was known by him thanks to the kindness she'd shown him and his twin brother a long time ago. Without thinking much he broke into a run, head butting the very startled red head, which fell onto the floor on his butt. Looking up with a glare, hazel orbs met with brown, and the glare instantly turned into a smile full of wicked amusement and mischief.

Getting on fours, he crawled over the man in a seductive manner, sticking his butt higher as he did so. Once in front of the black haired male he spoke lowly, "Is your little pet dead yet? Perhaps that is why you are here, to 'avenge' her death?"

Chocolate orbs hardened a bit while he desperately tried to figure out what the Hell his brother was talking about. The red headed male grabbed his leg and started to kiss it slowly, gaining in return, a hiss and a kick on the jaw followed by a kick on the gut. The man flew a few good five feet back, squirming on the floor while he coughed blood. The black haired man walked slowly toward where the man lay, only to place a black laced boot on his chest, squeezing down a bit into the tender flesh of his upper torso.

A forced smile appeared on his lips but it did not touch his beautiful eyes. Quietly he said to his brother in a very false sweet tone, "Giovanni, why are you being a pest again? You even started a war this time!"

"Well it is fun of course! And do not talk to me with that pesky little voice of yours, it turns me on." Giovanni replied smiling a little.

The black haired man scoffed, snickering a bit. "Now, now, you know what happens to those who lie, don't you?"

Giovanni's expression twisted with unadulterated fear, making him look like a pathetic creature begging for the mercy he doesn't know about. Getting down on one knee, he grasped that hideous red hair of his brother in his fist, tugging harshly on it as he lifted himself onto his two legs. Wincing, Giovanni looked around frantically, trying to find someone that could help him. Right then, his eyes fell on a black haired male, with dark eyes. He had the same face and features as the man that was holding him by his hair, just the way he'd done to Amelie only a few seconds ago. _'Yes, Karma's a bitch!'_ Giovanni thought reufully. The other male walked up to them slowly and the closer he got the more nervous would Giovanni become. His face was expressionless but even then, the aura that was emmanating from him was one of sheer anger and hatred towards his persona.

Once standing in front of him, the male looked down on him with a dead expression, eyes white as the clouds. Slowly, the whiteness was replaced with the dark color that he knew very well. Realization dawned upon him as he frantically tried to get away before things got completely out of his hands. _This was not part of my plan! How is this even possible? _Giovanni asked himself as his eyes darted to and fro the identical men. He had not thought about that small little point. If he messed with Myrnin the other one was sure to come and ruin his plan, just like he was about to do right now, just like he'd always done. Amelie soon appeared beside the man that was standing in front of him, probably Myrnin, he thought; along with her little boyfriend.

"How is it," the man in front of him spoke slowly.

"That you can be so awfully naïve," continued the one that was holding Giovanni down by his hair.

"When you're battling an already lost fight?" both replied with identical expression and voices.

Somehow, the red haired man managed to get out of the hold of the male behind him and he stumbled back quickly, not wanting to bear with the strong glares that the identical males were giving him. It made him shiver with dread and that unmistakable fear that bubbled deep in his chest and spread to his limbs at lightning speed. For the first time in his life, he was not smiling, or making a stupid remark that no one really cared to hear. In that instant, he could see his life flash before his eyes and instantly knew that what his brothers were saying was true: He was fighting a lost fight. He did not, of course, voice this out loud for it might be like surrendering to the cold grasp of his evil brothers. With a stab of ruthless anger, he noticed that the battle had died down around him and that he, indeed, lost once again. An ear splitting shriek erupted from the insides of his chest, bubbling up and out of his mouth. Those who were standing in front of him didn't flinch at all. Frustrated tears stained his face with the hideous color of defeat. Defeat that he himself should had seen coming, but didn't.

_Funny how life's cock can slap you in the face just after you finished sucking it._ Giovanni thought bitterly.

Looking up at his brothers through eyes full of tears, he saw that both males were staring at him with no expression on their faces. Angry as Giovanni was, he got up the floor and started yelling non sense:

"You bloody bastards, standing there while looking smugly at me as if I was nothing more than a pesky pest for you!"

"Well, you really are a pest for us." Replied one of them.

"Shut up! Just shut the fucking up, Myrnin. You're not the one to talk right now, not when your little pest is at the very verge of dying! I hope she does and goes to the Hell she belongs to, you know? She is very ugly and besides that, she is food! God damn her and her infuriating amount of breasts!" Giovanni yelled without thinking.

Soon enough he found that his neck was being grabbed harshly by the real Myrnin, whose eyes were aflame with an anger he hadn't witnessed before. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't believe how undeniably gorgeous his brother looked like that. His dark eyes, the only thing that was different between the twins, were completely white and his lips were turned up into one Hell of a sexy snarl. To be quite honest, he didn't mind if he were killed by his gorgeous brother at this moment; no matter how painful. The hand surrounding his neck tightened around the tender flesh of the red haired vampire, lifting him up a few good inches from the floor. However, even in pain Giovanni was completely obnoxious. A crazed smirk was directed to Myrnin, whose anger got the best of him as he slammed his brother's back on the hard concrete that his shoes were stepping on. Wincing in pain, Giovanni held onto his brother's neck and whispered on his ear quietly:

"The Fates are set, Myrnin dear. No matter what, you'll always have the same ending; over and over and over again."

Giovanni, after sighing in sheer satisfaction prepared himself to die at the sight of the pained expression of his brother Myrnin. And even though he had not won the war, he'd won something more. Something much more pleasant:

_He'd reminded Myrnin even if he cheated Death countless times; those who loved him would not. _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: _Hello guys, I apologize for the delay but much has happened ever since the last update...Thank you so much to everyone that is still reading this story, I really appreciate it a lot. I believe that there is only one chapter left of this story, but I am somehow relieved that I am done with it but also a bit sad...I will miss writting about Myrnin but her, I can still write another story. :) Once again thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen:<p>

For the first time since their encounter, the man with the warm chocolate eyes spoke up in a deep voice full of barely contained anger.

"You are a filthy little leech that does not deserve to live. You know what; I am the one that is going to kill you, so painfully and so slowly that you will never forget about me."

With that said, his hands replaced the frozen ones of Myrnin and with a harsh tug he went off to take care of his little squirming prey. Dark eyes watched as his brothers walked away, disappearing into the restless night. Suddenly all of the anger and sadness overtook his body, crashing onto him, making him feel breathless and utterly powerless.

All the weight left his knees and he fell onto the ground with an ungraceful, quiet thud. Burying his face on his hands he cried, cried like he'd never done so before, cried like there was nothing else for him left in the world. He let the tears run down his dirtied face and the sobs to break through his body in painful waves of anguish. Memories of his beloved crossed his mind and it became unbearable to be away from her. He wanted to be with her, to feel her soothing, warm touch, to smell her unique scent, to kiss her plumps lips. He ached to see her shinning eyes and tell her how much she meant to him, if only for a last time. Suddenly a soothing hand was placed on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly but reassuringly. Looking up he saw the warm brown eyes of his brother, staring down at him in worry. His dress shirt was full of blood and so were his shoes, but he seemed not to care at all.

The deep voice spoke again but in a much gentler tone: "Myrnin, you should go and see her."

"I-I can't bear to watch her die…not alone, Mark." Our favorite vampire replied. His twin brother, Mark, grasped his sibling's arms and trapped him into a much needed hug before holding his hand tenderly and walking away in the direction of the girl that both knew wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>Margaret heard the door open and was suddenly on her guard. She slowly and painfully got up from the bed and walked towards the place she hid her bat. Grasping it in her hand, she willed herself not to panic and to strike when the time was right. So she waited for a few minutes but nothing came, thing that made her all the more nervous.<p>

"Shit. She's not here!" A voice she knew even in her sleep said. Margaret sighed in relief before walking slowly towards the man that she adored. Dark eyes lit up in relief when he saw her walking towards them with a bat on her trembling hands. A tired smirk was placed on her features and it didn't quite seem right. Myrnin, wanting to see if she was alright, went to her.

"M-Myrnin, I am so glad you are alright! I thought, I thought you were dead!" Margaret exclaimed quietly on his shoulder.

A tiny smile played on the vampire's lips as he gently stroked her hair. "Yes, I am here. I will not leave again. Now come, you must rest if you want to get better."

"Myrnin, I…I don't think I will get better. Honey, have you seen the state my brain is currently in. I know you and your brother can see it quite clearly." Margaret mumbled as she let the vamp guide her to the bed once again.

"Don't say that! You are going to be okay, I know it." Myrnin lied to himself.

A sad smile replaced the relieved smirk she wore just a few minutes ago, and the brothers couldn't help but feel the stabbing pain on their chests. Both of them knew what she meant to them, and both of them knew it was a matter of minutes before her brain died completely. A gentle hand squeezed Myrnin's shoulder and said man nodded to himself. He took a deep, calming breath; then said quietly in a shaking voice: "I-I know, I know that you won't last any longer…but please Margaret, I beg of you, let me believe it. Let me fool myself if only for the last moments, please."

Margaret nodded slowly and then kissed her lover's lips with an intensity that came out of nowhere. Mark, Myrnin's twin, smiled sadly and left the lair, wanting to leave them alone in what was left. Our favorite vampire kissed the girl back with the same intensity, wrapping his arms around her and making sure to remember her once again, but this time it was to leave her image in his heart and brain forever. Her shaking hand caressed his chest and a content sigh escaped her lips. Margaret placed her forehead on his and smiled a little.

"Thank you for letting me live my last year of life with a smile on my face. Thank you for making me the happiest woman on earth. Thank you for loving me as much as you do. Thank you for always making me laugh and for kissing me so sweetly. Thank you, Myrnin dear, for taking so good care of me." Margaret whispered lovingly.

Broken sobs ran through the man's body and his arms tightened around her a bit more. He wished, for a million of times, that he could stay there forever. "N-No, don't go yet…pl-please."

A gentle kiss was given to the sobbing vampire. "I'll try to stay with you as long as I can…in here, in your heart, Myrnin."

The male nodded and got himself closer to the fragile girl, always holding her to his chest. Myrnin started to hum quietly while rocking her back and forth in a gentle song that seemed to be empty.

* * *

><p>The brown eyed male sighed sadly as he rested his head on the soft chest of his beloved girlfriend. A delicate, pale hand stroked the wild black curls that framed his sad features. Another sigh yet again escaped the full lips of the man and the girl tightened her arms around him even more.<p>

"It is not fair, Alice dear. Myrnin has lost so much in his whole life and the only good thing that had happened ever since he was turned into a child of the night was abruptly taken away by the fates blow." Mark said with a deep voice full of sadness.

A soft kiss was placed on the male's brow and then came the soft reply from the girl: "The fates know what they're doing, love. If taking the girl away is what they think is best for him, then we don't have a right to say the contrary."

"But that'll kill him! It will be the end of his life if the girl dies!" Mark bellowed angrily.

"Precisely." Brown eyes clashed with cerulean ones and understanding dawned upon them, making them water with unshed tears. "He had ached too much, lost too much and had already sacrificed too much for his old bones to hold much longer. His heart, that was healed by a simple human, will be crushed by the death of that human all over again. It is not to make you feel bad, Mark dear, but it is simply to tell you that no matter what happens, he will always be with us in our hearts and memory."

Trying to swallow back his tears, Mark nodded stiffly. He knew that what she said was true, he could feel it in his soul, but he just didn't want to acknowledge it. It was too heartbreaking and painful to feel and see his brother slowly crumple down the way he was. It was as if a part of him was crumbling down with him too, turning to ashes on his very hands and couldn't do anything about it.

_It is so close…so very close to the end…_

A pain filled cry echoed through the empty streets of the city, making every brething person hold onto each other more tightly. As the cry went on, Mark could feel every flower dying, every hope of his very being crushing themselves until everything that was left was a tiny little pile of dust. That night, as the sun made his way to the horizon, tears were shed, loneliness seeped into their souls and a life was gone…forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

"I love you."

The whispered words made him feel wonderful and yet he knew that those words were the last ones that were coming from her lips. But when her hand went slack in his and her eyes fluttered close, he couldn't help but let the cry of pain escape his lips as the unbearable wave of anguish came down upon him. A salty kiss was pressed on her brow, soaking her soon to be cold skin with the tears of a man. A man whose unbeating heart was completely shattered. He knew that she was in a better place, that she was alright now; without pain and worries, but couldn't stop the heart wrenching cries and the unwavering sobs that escaped him.

It just hurt too much. Never had he felt pain so great, never. Not when his lover had been killed in his human days, not when he was transformed into a vampire, not when he lost everything he'd ever wanted…then why did it hurt so much now?

He knew, it was because she was the reason he could start living again, ever since he'd met her. Because she was the reason he 'awoke' every day. Because she was the reason he'd started to feel again when such things as happiness, guilt, sadness and anger were once forgotten for him. Because she was his sun and his moon, his air and his 'food', his peace and his war. She was the color of the things, she was his and he was hers. Because she loved him for who he was just as much as he loved her back. Because she had the capability of making him feel wonderful even though he knew, deep down, that he was just a monster. Because she deserved so much more, yet dicided to chose him. Because her brightness could make him forget just how awful everything and everyday really was. Because she was the very meaning of life when he was the very meaning of death, that was why the pain was so unbearable.

It seemed as if everything he'd always known had no meaning anymore and as if his world were slowly, but surely, crumbling into millions of pieces. He didn't knew when he closed her body close to his shaking one, but he was and he was not willing to let her go. He pressed her limp hand on top of his _'heart' _and started whispering to her unliving, prone body in is mother language, unwilling to believe that she was gone. The vampire sat like that for hours on end, whispering sweet things to her, kissing her face lovingly, gently. His usually rough hands caressed the exposed skin softly, taking in her beauty, drinking up the softness of it.

Something, at that moment, died and left with her. And he was no longer whole. He felt hollow, empty. A sudden thought hit him like a fresh bust of air and the sad, watery smile that graced his features was spoke of an agony so great it could not compare.

"I shall be with you soon, Margaret…" the vampire said in a hoarse voice, caressing a cooling cheek.

* * *

><p>Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to years and finally, years turned to centuries. As the time passed, things changed; people died, love was reborn, the world kept spinning around as it always did, oblivious to the suffering of its habitants. But for Myrnin, things were still the same. He watched as the people around him tried, but failed, to get some kind reaction out of him. He watched with lifeless eyes as Amelie and his brother talked worriedly about him when they thought he wasn't listening. He watched as the leaves fell, as the air turned colder. He watched as humanity slowly but surely destroyed itself with useless weapons and chemicals that only served to destroy the world. He watched as the first flakes of snow fell from the sky, as if anyone on this earth were worthy enough of that beautiful gift.<p>

He didn't feel, didn't listen and didn't stop to see the things that once used to move him. Nothing mattered anymore, at least not to him. For Myrnin, everything seemed to be mocking him; to the lovely rustling of the leaves in an autumn day down to the smiling, laughing couples that seemed to rub their happiness on his very face.

_Happiness._

A word so small and meaningless, yet a thing he craved so badly. He craved to feel happy, he craved to be touched and kissed by someone who could understand him. He craved for someone who would love him no matter if he were insane and sick of the world itself. He wanted someone who was no longer with him. _Someone who was gone._ The stab of pain on his chest was not lost on him, but he simply chose to get lost in it, to actually savor its bitterness. Years had passed since her passing away, but he remembers her as if it were only yesterday that her lips touched his in a soft kiss that changed his life in ways the he hadn't thought possible. He knew that if given the choice he would have chosen to give his life instead of hers, but the gods and fate itself were against him. Fate was a cruel thing, it gave you something precious and then, when one least expects it, snatches it away and far from your reach. It was so unbelievably unfair, but since when life was fair?

The wetness on his face told him that he was crying and he wondered when had he started to shed tears. The tears were the only ones that could speak of the anguish and sorrow he'd felt over the passing years, were the only ones traitourus enough to let everyone know who very broken he really was. Myrnin burried his face on his hands and marveled the idea of _Death_, a concept so known yet so forgein and impossible for someone like him. It was something so easy to come by, but for some reason for him it wasn't. A sorrowful smile appeared on his lips. Why was it so simple to get a beautiful flower and crush it as if it were a mere insect under someone's boot? Why was it that something precious always seems to get snatched away so easily?

Death was a wonderful thing for once you die there is nothing more than peace and quiet. When someone dies there is no more worries and no more pain. When someone dies, for those around that person, it feels as if they have taken a part of ones heart and left with it. It was so beautiful yet so unbelievably painful.

He wished to die. He wished for all of his pain to end and cease once and for all. For years on end, he'd tried to take away his life, but it just wouldn't happen. He'd tried every mean possible, everything he'd heard of and nothing! It felt as if the world wanted to witness his suffering. Oh how he wished to close his eyes and never open them again! As years passed he decided that starving himself would probably, hopefully so, bring him to the doors of Death. Perhaps he would die, perhaps not. The closest thing to death, he figured, would be to become a savage beast, blood thirsty and senseless. He'd asked his brother to kill him but he seemed to be horrified with the idea, so horrified that if he could have had a heart attacked he'd be dead at the moment. He never expected to die to be so awfully difficult.

Unknowingly to him years kept passing as he sat in the same spot he'd been sitting when Margaret died. His skin turned deathly pale, his body slowly withered down and his eyes took a devoid of life gleam that no one had ever seen on the vampire. The room grew dusty and creaky, the smell of sorrow and disused books were heavy in the air around him. People came by and begged for him to come back, cried even but he wasn't hearing, he wasn't there. The man that was sitting on the bed, was not Myrnin anymore. Myrnin was long gone, gone with his memories, his laugh, his smiles, his love…The only thing that was left of the Myrnin that everybody learned to love, was his hollow body. The shell of a person that was no more.

It hurt to see someone who was once so lively and full of life be reduced to something so broken and pitiful. They knew that it would eventually come to this, but not to this extent, where a man would snuff out his own life to erase the pain. Perhaps this was meant to be, perhaps it was one of the many tragedies written by someone or something far greater in power. Perhaps this was what he had to go throught to pay for the wrong he'd done, but even _that _was far too cruel. The man closed his dark eyes and felt as his soul flittered its way to the bright light that promised happiness and things worth crying for, things that made all the pain and anguish he lived look small compared to their greatness. With a last smile, he left behind the horrors of his life and walked into the light without looking once back.

"_This is the story of a man, a man that loved so deeply that when death claimed him he died loving still. This is the story of a vampire, a vampire whose Love was still alive even after Death." _

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *sniff sniff* This is the last chapter of this story. :( I want to thank everyone that has followed this story until the end. Seriously thank you. I know this has a lot of flaws and mistakes but I enjoyed writing this so much and I am very proud of having finished it. ^^ Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye bye. See you later. :)**_


End file.
